headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark
"Don't Be Afraid of the Dark" is the second episode of season seven of the horror anthology series American Horror Story, and the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall. It is the third chapter in the season-long story-arc called "Cult". The episode was directed by Liza Johnson with a script written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 19th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA (LSV). It contains strong language, sexual situations, and violence. * This episode is production code number 7ATS02. * This episode had a viewership of 2.238 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 1.552 from the previous episode. It rated 1.24% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Billy Eichner is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Liza Johnson. * This is the twelfth episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear. It is his first and only episode from season seven. He previously wrote "Chapter 9" from season six. His next episode is "Could It Be... Satan" from the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". Allusions * Reference is made to Donald Trump in this episode. Donald John Trump is an American entrepreneur, hotelier, television host as well as the 45th President of the United States. On November 8th, 2016, Donald Trump won the candidacy for President of the United States. He assumed the office of the President on January 20th, 2017. * Meadow Wilton makes reference to Cold Mountain in this episode. Cold Mountain is a 2003 period drama film starring Nicole Kidman. Meadow makes reference to a pistol, which she says Kidman used in the film. * A poster for the 2003 musical film Moulin Rouge! can be seen in the Wilton residence in this episode. Like Cold Mountain, Moulin Rouge! starred actress Nicole Kidman. * Oz Mayfair-Richards has a nightmare about Twisty the Clown. Twisty the Clown is a fictionalized representation of a character who appeared in season four, "Freak Show". This is the first appearance of the character outside the season. It also draws connective tissue between this season and the rest of the greater American Horror Story shared universe. Quotes * Winter Anderson: Look, Oz, people are going to believe what they're going to believe. The trick is figuring out what they want to believe and then giving it to them. .... * Ally Mayfair-Richards: I think there might be something wrong with me. I don't know what's real anymore. .... * Winter Anderson: You're going to give me your fear, Oz. I'm going to keep it for you. It's going to make us both stronger. Crew * Crystal Liu - Co-producer * Adam Penn - Producer * Eryn Krueger Mekash - Producer * Lou Eyrich - Producer * John J. Gray - Co-executive producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Co-executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Todd Nenninger - Co-producer * Karen Romero - Co-producer * Todd Kubrak - Executive story editor * Josh Green- Story editor See also External Links